Persona 6: Shadows in the Dusk
by The Rich Alder
Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of his younger sister, Shizuo Yuzuru spent the next two years embroiled in gang activities in Tokyo. Finally caught by child services, he's ordered to transfer to a high school in Okinawa by the name of St. Katherine. But the small town is not what it seems. Students are going missing. Pretty soon, Shizuo finds himself in the midst of it.
1. Chapter 1

The brown-haired boy sighed, fidgeting with the keyring on his belt. The sunlight caught the back of his neck, causing him to roll his eyes. Already the Okinawa sun was getting on his nerves. The train jolted to a stop, the screech of the breaks hurting his ears. "Current stop: Tsukuyami. Current stop: Tsukuyami." With a sigh, he stood up from the seat and exited the train.

Immediately, the harsh sunlight was all over him, making him squint. Young children ran around playing a game of tag, while several teenagers his age could be seen skateboarding nearby. As he walked past, hands in his pockets and eyes on the sidewalk, they noticed him and approached. The tallest, a boy with a bad dye job, sneered and blocked his path. "You're not from around here, are you?" It was more statement than question.

The brown haired boy turned his head, not looking any of them in the eye. "I have somewhere I need to be."

Bad Dye Job stepped forward, face scrunched up tight with anger. "So you're not going to look at me, huh? Do you know who I am?"

"You sure don't wanna give him any shit," a short, chubby boy barked, trying his hardest to look tough even though it was obvious he was the DUFF.

"I'm Kazuma! Kazuma Hinami," Dye Job growled, jutting his chin out. "You can't just step into _my_ town and think you can get away with disrespecting me like that."

The boy didn't reply, instead standing silently while looking at the pavement. He only looked up when Kazuma tipped his chin upwards, glaring in his face. "Go on, say something," he snarled, just itching for a fight.

The boy remained silent for several moments, trying to think of how he'd reply to the taunt. Finally, a small grin curled his lips up as he looked Kazuma in the eye. "Can you back up? I'm not into men."

The taller boy yanked his head back, completely speechless from the retort. While his cronies snickered, Dye Job got angry. "You two, shut up!" he snarled. They both fell silent immediately. Dye Job turned back to the boy, sneering fiercely. "You think you could throw me off like that? Get real! Get ready to get your ass beat, you punk."

Just as he stepped forward, a plain-looking car rolled up to the sidewalk. An old woman - truly old enough to be a grandmother - stuck her head outside the window. "Shizuo Yuzuru?" she called, looking at the boy.

Shizuo nodded, walking towards the car. Dye Job and the others watched him silently, for some reason seeming unnerved by the old woman. Opening the door, he climbed into the front seat as the car drove off. The old woman driving sighed, pushing up her antiquated glasses. "Honestly. They told me you were going to be a handful, but picking a fight as soon as you got here? Just know I don't tolerate any of that nonsense." She turned sharply, almost throwing him against the car door. A car horn honked loudly in protest at the lady's poor driving, but she merely shrugged it off and continued on her way. "Nanachi. Nanachi Osana," she finally said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Uh, Shizuo. Shizuo Yuzuru," he replied awkwardly.

"I know that already. Don't kids these days remember anything?" Grumbling, she turned into a small driveway. Her house was small and cramped-looking, held on stilts above the uneven ground. The moment she opened the door, the scent of bran muffins and watery chicken filled his nostrils. Shizuo tried not to gag as he followed her inside. He hadn't been paying any attention to her spouting off until that point. "And last rule: Don't cause any trouble. Tsukuyami's a quiet town and I don't need a punk like you disturbing the peace." With a sour face, she glanced at him before approaching and touching the silver cross necklace he wore. At that moment, her expression softened a little. "Hmph. At least you seem to understand the Lord and His wisdom."

 _Should I tell her I'm not religious?_ he wondered. Instead, he opted to remain silent, not wanting to get on her bad side anymore than he already had.

"Your room is upstairs to the right," she said, walking out of view into the kitchen.

Shizuo walked upstairs, noting the creaky groan of each stair and the water stains across the paint. _Just how old is this house…?_ His room was hardly better. Covered in a thick layer of dust, he had to duck so his head didn't touch the ceiling. Osana's one-story house only had an attic upstairs, causing the rooms to be claustrophobic and tiny. At 6'1, he would no doubt have issues with mobility. The bed was too small for him, and his feet jutted out the bottom. The only saving grace was a small skylight, allowing a rectangle of sunshine to warm up the carpeted floor. On the dresser, a folded-up school uniform sat neatly with a note on top. Shizuo took the note and started to read it.

 _Here's your school uniform. It's called St. Katherine High. You'll be starting tomorrow, so make sure to wake up early. I'm not doing that for you. The ferry leaves at 7:30 am sharp._

 _\- Osana_

With a sigh, he crumpled the note before tossing it in the trash can. Honestly, he'd been surprised when he saw her house. He expected country people to have more traditionally-styled houses. Osana didn't even have tatami mats. It was set up completely like a Western home. Then again, she was pretty strange.

Since he had things to unpack, Shizuo began to clean, making sure the dust was mostly gone. His work was cut out for him. As soon as he finished something, it seemed another problem cropped up. By the time all the dust was gone and his clothes were unpacked, hours had passed until the sun had set. Sweat dripped down his neck, the attic having been stuffy and cramped. _I think I'll get a drink._ In the kitchen, Osana was making a pot of oolong tea.

"Hm? Why are you so dirty?"

"I was cleaning," he replied simply, sitting down at the table.

With a simple sniff in reply, she poured him a cup. Her china was fine, which surprised him that she'd let him touch it. Considering his past record, he figured nobody would ever let him touch something so expensive.

"Is that a tattoo?"

In reaching for the tea, the sleeve of his shirt had pulled upward, revealing the tattoo on his left side. Unwilling to meet her gaze, he sipped the beverage. It was a simple thing really: a rabbit. But even so, tattoos were a strict no-no in Japan. Especially when you were a minor. And by the disappointed gaze of Osana, he could tell she also agreed with those sentiments. Finishing the tea as quickly as possible, Shizuo headed upstairs before flopping down on the bed and checking his phone. As usual, it was without any notifications. Of course his "friends" had left him in the mud once he had been caught and disciplined. They had only remained by his side because he was useful to them.

 _Maybe this is a good thing,_ he thought, looking up at the ceiling blankly. The baby-blue stared back at him, much closer to his face than he was comfortable with. He'd done things back in Tokyo - things he'd rather not remember. Gang activity, smoking, tattoos, etc. Thankfully nothing too illegal, but even so…. And to think it was all just a rebellious streak that raged out of control. Stroking the silver cross necklace for good luck, he fell asleep, too tired to even change into pyjamas.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo woke slowly, his eyes blinking languidly. All around him there was a hazy, purple darkness. He sat up, groaning as his body ached in protest. Was this…fog? There was someone in the distance, but he couldn't make out who. Walking a bit closer, yet still keeping his distance, he could see it was a girl. Long, blonde hair draped down her shoulders, reaching her knees. Despite the fog not changing, a sudden gust blew past, sending her hair flying up in a silky curtain behind her. Even though he called out, no sound left his throat. Yet she looked at him for a split moment almost in surprise. Her eyes were a breathtaking blue that nearly froze him on the spot. After the moment passed, however, she vanished into the fog. Shizuo reached out a hand and called out to her with a silent voice, yet he could only slump to the ground as his eyes closed with a sudden exhaustion.

"Hey."

The boy blinked abruptly, finding himself back facing the familiar sky-blue of the ceiling. Ohana stood at the door, looking dour as always. Her hair was held up in a tight bun as she glared at him through her wrinkles. "Hurry up, kid. You're going to be late."

Glancing at the clock, he realized it was already 7:10. Bolting out of bed, he made quick work of getting ready, and was out the door by 7:17. The ferry arrived just in time, and he quickly held up his school ID as a pass to be let on. Sighing, he leaned against the railing, watching the sea go by. The ride wasn't more than ten minutes, but it was still too big a body of water to cross without a boat. The sun scorched Shizuo's neck as he got off. All around him, teenagers his age laughed and chatted with their friends as they walked in the same direction he was. Their uniforms were the same as his; they must also go to St. Katherine.

He also noticed that they kept their distance. Every single student, while looking casual and easygoing on the outside, occasionally flashed glances at him before moving a foot or so away as they walked. Each one of them had that carefree country look. Of course his messy hair and cross necklace put them off. Even though he wasn't trying to, Shizuo was giving off really heavy punk vibes. It didn't help that he was taller than 90% of the student body, or so it seemed.

"Huh? Didn't you hear? That Masaki kid still hasn't been found yet."

"Seriously? He's been missing for a week. Usually they would've found a body by now."

He straightened his shoulders upon hearing the girls' gossip, gaze sharpening with interest. By the way they were openly discussing it, it seemed that the disappearance wasn't a new thing. In fact, he could probably deduce that there were others missing as well, given that the second girl had mentioned that his body should've already been found. Then again, she could've just been referring to disappearances in general, citing statistics.

 _Quit it with the detective shit,_ he told himself, turning towards the entrance. Past the shoe lockers, he had homeroom in room 2F. To Shizuo's luck though, he had the window seat. However, everything else was rather…subpar. The moment he walked in, he could feel around 35 pairs of eyes focus on him, scrutinizing his clothes, his hair, his expression. From the moment he walked in the room, they had already decided who and what he was.

"Class, this is our new transfer student, Shizuo Yuzuru. He's from Tokyo, but please don't bug him about the city life," the teacher said. He was an older man with fraying eyebrows and a crying mole near his left eye. "Er, you can sit in the back there, next to the window," he drawled. As Shizuo moved forward to sit at the desk, he froze as the teacher barked his name. "Yuzuru! Not that desk, the one behind it."

As the class whispered and laughed, he moved down a desk before sitting down. On the chalkboard, the teacher's name was written. "Shinya Todou - geometry teacher."

While Mr. Todou talked about whatever mundane school announcements, Shizuo was busy studying the desk in front of his. It was studded with pencil marks and carvings. Junzo Masaki was carved into the wood with dark pencil marks. _Masaki…._ That was the name of the student that had gone missing. A small tingle shot up his spine, making the hairs rise up on the back of his neck. _This isn't a good idea,_ he warned himself. But it was too late; he was already invested in sticking his nose in other people's business.

The moment the school day ended, Shizuo roamed the hallways, doing his best to eavesdrop on every spare bit of gossip he could find. Most of it was just personal or petty things, honestly. After 45 minutes or so, he had to finally call it quits for the day. Most of the students had left by now, and soon the teachers would be giving him weird looks.

Turning down the hallway, he stumbled for a moment, accidentally colliding with someone. A girl with silver hair glared back at him, pushing her red-framed glasses up her nose. "Please watch where you're going." She fell silent right after saying it, staring at Shizuo for a few moments. Finally, she looked up at him with something that could only be described as reserved curiosity. "You're that new transfer student, right?"

He nodded his head and she rested a hand on her hip. On her arm there was a red armband with the school's emblem on it. "Newspaper Club," was sewn underneath in big, black letters. Her gaze was so intense that it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Finally, she leaned in and offered a sly smile. "My name is Fumi Hoshino. As you can see, I'm president of the St. Katherine newspaper club. I've been looking for a new piece to attract new readers, and you seem plenty capable of supplying that. How about telling me more about your life in Tokyo?"

He shook his head, trying to push past her. "Not interested."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "I'm not looking for charity. I can provide you with something in return."

He paused, digesting her words. "Like what?"

"Whatever's in my power to provide."

Ignoring the hidden meaning to her words, Shizuo quickly thought back to the empty desk in front of him. _I might've just hit the jackpot._ Turning around, he looked down at Fumi. "I also want information. What's this about missing students?"

Immediately, her expression soured. Rolling her eyes, the silver-haired girl sighed. "Oh, _that._ It's much less entertaining than you'd think. Students have been going missing lately here, but bodies haven't been found." She leaned in close, her voice lowering to a whisper. "This is just between you and me, but a friend of mine's father is one of the officers working the case. He told her that the force was perplexed, as there were no signs of the victims ever leaving their rooms. They simply went to sleep and the next morning, they were gone. No open windows, no scent trails when they brought in the dogs, nothing. Even security cameras in the houses didn't record any movement."

What about that was boring? The entire story sounded like something out of a sci-fi movie. Backing away a few steps, Fumi smiled once more as she looked him in the eye. "Anyway, that's all the relevant info I have. Now, about that life in Tokyo you had…."

He waved his hand dismissively, turning away. "There's nothing to really say. I was just hanging out with delinquents, hoping to be some kind of rebel. Nothin' much came of it but trouble."

"Oh…. So, no drugs or anything illegal?" she asked, sounding a little desperate. The brown-haired boy shook his head wordlessly before walking away. On one hand, he'd promised he wouldn't tell anymore lies. But on the other hand, his past was better kept to himself.

The sudden sound of his ringtone grabbed his attention. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Shizuo checked the number. It wasn't on his contacts. Clicking accept, he held the phone to his ear.

"Hurry up and come back already," Ohana's rough voice barked over the receiver. "You better not be doing something illegal."

He hung up quickly before continuing his trek towards the ferry. The sun was getting lower, bringing the heat down from blistering to sweltering. _At least I'm not getting sunburned._ His skin had constantly felt dry and itchy ever since he'd arrived. Perhaps a cold shower was what he needed.

"There you are. I haven't got all day, you know," the old woman snorted the moment he entered the house.

 _It's not like you don't spend all day at home._ But he bit back the retort, instead opting to grab some mochi from the fridge and go upstairs. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out while climbing the stairs. It was a text message from an unknown number. Shizuo suddenly grunted in pain, accidentally smacking his head against the ceiling. Getting frustrated, he contemplated kicking something, but decided against it. After changing out of his uniform, he laid back down on the bed, checking his phone. The text icon blinked, a constant reminder of the mysterious message that had been sent earlier. He opened it up, taking a moment to read it over.

 _Hello. You're an interesting one. The most interesting one I've seen yet._

"Who are you?" he typed back. After a moment, an error message popped up, telling him that the message could not be delivered.

 _In fact, I want to meet you sometime. How does tonight sound?_

Again, he tried replying. The message couldn't be delivered. The third message from the unknown sender was simply a small audio clip. Against his better judgment, he decided to press it. A strange, disjointed voice rose from the phone, almost raspy. Just hearing it made his heart jump.

"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed," the voice said. The clip ended right after.

Shizuo rubbed his temples, suddenly feeling an intense headache. Something about the clip just made him feel strange. Deleting the conversation, he stared up at the ceiling blankly, wondering who it could possibly be from. It was probably just some weirdo texting a random number to freak someone out. But then again, how come he couldn't send messages back? And wasn't the other person's reaction the fun part about sending those texts? He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

* * *

Hey, it's me. I'm really enjoying Persona 5, and that made me start to wonder what Persona 6 would be like. Before I knew it, I was writing this. Keep in mind that this story is rated M for a reason. They way of summoning personas is, well, kinda graphic. Not to mention there are themes of sexual assault, abuse, suicide, etc. that play into the story. I didn't get enough space to give too good of a summary, so I hope I got the message across.

There were _so_ many things I wanted to put in this, but eventually I decided against deviating from the traditional Persona plot too much. I wanted a FeMC, but in the end I figured having a male character was best. But hey, I do plan on putting LGBT relationships in this, with the option to romance male characters. The social link chapters will (probably, if I remember) be marked at the beginning, so you know they're not central to the plot and you can skip them if you want. For now, it's a little slow, but it really picks up next chapter. Writing a story version of a game is kinda hard. Obviously the protagonist has a lot more personality, because a silent protagonist in a novelization like this just doesn't bode well. When I came up with Shizuo, I kind of based him off of Tatsuya Suou, but more around what people thought about him instead of who he actually was. Tatsuya got a bad rep as a punk, even though he really was just a sad boy who kept to himself. Shizuo, however, is 100% Don't Fuck With Me, and spends a great deal of the story trying to turn over a new leaf. The story as a whole centrals around the themes of new beginnings and regaining one's humanity.

This is what I have to say so far. I'll also say that there are going to be references to other Persona games. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~


	3. Chapter 3

_...Huh?_ Shizuo blinked open his eyes, feeling his back ache. The ceiling was white. _White? It's supposed to be blue._ Not only that, but the ceiling in his room was slanted, forming a sort of triangle. What he saw in front of him was a perfectly flat ceiling. Feeling alarm surge through his system, he jolted upwards into a sitting position. It seemed like a cell. But why was he in a cell?

"Oh, he's awake."

Shizuo jerked his head to the right, noticing a boy with dark green hair. His left ear was pierced. The boy looked back at him, tilting his head to the side. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Where am I?" he asked, not wasting time for banter.

"You're in the Nightmare," a feminine voice replied. He turned his head to the other side of the cell, seeing a tall, blonde girl with blue eyes. _Something about her feels so familiar…._

"The what?" His head spun, and he had to rub his temples again.

The girl took a step forward, her heels clicking on the cement floor. Compared to both Shizuo and the green-haired boy, she was the only one not in her pyjamas. "The Nightmare. It's a dreamworld, of sorts." Her gaze suddenly sharpened. "But take caution that everything here can still hurt you."

The boy shuddered. "Tell me about it." Without thinking to, he grazed a finger along his arm. In the light tank top he'd been wearing, every single scar was visible. Ugly marks lined his body everywhere. A weird, purple bruise was on his right arm.

Shizuo tried to remain calm on the outside, but secretly he was getting very panicky. _This must be some kind of realistic dream._ Shaking his head, he tried to calm himself down. "And you are?" he asked, tone calm and composed.

The scarred boy shrugged. "I'm Junzo. Junzo Masaki."

He paused. "You're that boy everyone was talking about."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Junzo scowled, looking irritable.

"Junzo Masaki. Everyone was talking about you at St. Katherine. They were saying you went missing a week ago, and nobody's found a body."

Junzo shook his head, sighing before putting resting his chin on his knees. "A week, huh? I've been here a week? It feels like months…." He began to laugh weakly, bitterly. "Guess I'm never gonna taste Ma's fluffy toast again." His words were simple, but his eyes told Shizuo the truth. They were squinted with rage and bitterness, silently screaming at whatever cruel god had chosen him to bear this fate. Just a week ago, he was a normal high school student. Of course it was a heavy wakeup call to be trapped in the Nightmare.

"My name is Katarina Yozura," the blonde greeted, ignoring Junzo's internal crisis. She wore a short skirt and black knee socks, exposing her slender thighs. Shizuo quickly looked away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Not to mention he also had a sneaking suspicion she could pound him into a pulp without breaking a sweat, despite their height difference.

"Shizuo Yuzuru," he finally said back.

"Huh? Haven't heard of you before," Junzo remarked.

He nodded. "I'm the new transfer student from Tokyo."

The cell was silent for a few moments, enunciating the point that the conversation had slowed to a halt. The sudden sound of approaching footsteps broke it, however. Immediately, Junzo curled up into a ball in the corner, beginning to hyperventilate. "It's them," he whispered in a terrified voice. His demeanor had made a complete 180. "Please don't take me, please don't take me."

Katarina backed up against a corner - a lazy cover, but if they weren't looking too carefully they'd probably not notice her. "Be careful," she said to Shizuo. "And remember: Don't let fear of failure burden your desire to blaze a new path."

Before he could ask her what she meant, several men in white lab coats appeared around the corner, holding clipboards. Opening the cell door, two burly guards walked up, grabbing the boy roughly by the arms. Shizuo struggled, but could do nothing to fend them off. _They're strong…!_ Were they even human? He couldn't see their faces under their hats, as long shadows obscured any features. Gritting his teeth, he allowed himself to be carried down the sterile-looking hallways. If he played weak, he might be able to find an opening to break free.

Finally, they entered a room. Immediately, his heart rate picked up as he noticed all the medical equipment. Countless needles and syringes lined the trays, and there was a small table with restraints on the sides. It was at that point he started struggling full force, not wanting to go anywhere near that table.

"He's stronger than expected," a guard grunted before shoving Shizuo roughly onto the cot. While the other guard restrained him, he had the bonds fastened around his arms and legs.

A scream threatened to burst from his chest, but he swallowed it. Yelling would get him nowhere. Sweat pouring down his forehead, he panted, looking up at the harsh lights shining in his eyes. _What are they going to do to me?_

"And this is subject B22?" The voice was smooth, yet something about it made the hair on the back of his neck raise.

A well-groomed man approached the table, his ash-brown hair swept neatly to the side. Despite his rather aged style, he couldn't have been older than 21. Leaning over the table, he scrutinized Shizuo. "Hmmm. Seems healthy. A high school student, eh? Pretty average." Even so, there was a spark in his eye that made the second-year feel uncomfortable. The man looked back at his associates in lab coats. "Well, let's go. What are we working with this time?"

"A full Plume, sir," one of the men replied. He offered a small, glass container holding what seemed like a sort of scale or feather. It was pretty big, though. A gentle, blue light emanated from it, making Shizuo feel nervous. That color certainly was not natural.

The well-groomed man smiled. "Ah, I've been waiting for this." As the scientists stepped forward and put on gloves, he looked down at Shizuo. "By the way, this is going to hurt. A lot."

He bit his tongue, struggling not to shout at the man. One of the "surgeons" grabbed a scalpel, running it over his chest right underneath his rib cage. At that point, he couldn't hold it anymore, and shouted in pain. God, it stung. Tears dripped down as cheeks as he stiffened up, screaming swear words internally in his head. Roughly in the background, he could see them take the Plume from the glass case. The man from before stepped forward, but this time his smile sent a chill down Shizuo's spine. He grabbed the Plume, looking down at the high schooler.

"This is the part that hurts."

He began to push the strange shard inside the incision made by the scalpel. Almost immediately, it felt like a thousand needles of ice were piercing Shizuo's chest. A gurgling scream left him as he strained against the bonds, but they refused to budge. After a sharp pain in his right eye, his vision began to swim with red. He had burst a blood vessel. It didn't even register, though, amidst the sheer pain overloading his system. Over every inch of his body it felt like he was being impaled by spikes, ripping through his organs. He screamed until his throat felt raw. Even though it couldn't have been longer than 10 or 15 seconds, it felt like an eternity.

Finally, the man stopped, the Plume all the way submerged. Shizuo didn't even react as the scientists stitched the wound up; his nerves were fried. All he felt was a painful, throbbing warmth in his chest, similar to the sensation you get after accidentally swallowing a hard candy whole. A tightness that could not be ignored. His heart pounded in his chest, as he laid there, panting. _Are we done…?_

Immediately, he stiffened, feeling an intense stab of pain from the wound. Had he not been bound, he would've been doubled over. The heat began to rise, making him sweat. It felt like his blood was boiling.

 _ **Go on. Break loose. Give into your innermost urges and tear them limb from limb.**_

He didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded slightly feminine. Just hearing it made his thoughts fuzz. In the background, he could feel that he was screaming. Everything that was happening felt completely disconnected. With a sudden jolt, the restrains gave away and he got to his feet. The scientists backed up, all getting anxious.

 _ **They've hurt you. Humiliated you. Defiled you. Make them understand just what it means to oppose you.**_

There were no thoughts going through his mind as he raised his hand, ready to strike. There was only pain and that voice. That alluring yet terrifying voice. Shizuo's entire body boiled in agony; it felt as if his physical form could barely hold itself together.

 _ **Go on then. Feast on their despair. You are….**_

 _ **You are….**_

… _ **?**_

Mid action, he stopped, pushing back at the voice. _No. I'm no beast. I'm a human._ Junzo and Katarina briefly flashed in his mind, their faces bleak and tired as they waited in the cell for some sort of pseudomiracle. While he wanted the power to do something to help them, turning into some raging monster would solve nothing. Even if everyone else in the facility were to die, those two would just rot away in that cell.

 _ **Hmph. Very well then. You've earned my respect. Tell me, Boy, are you willing to rip off the veneer covering the ugly truth? You might only find suffering and despair. Even so, is your curiosity that strong?**_

 _I don't care,_ he thought in reply. _I'll look into the abyss if it means learning the truth. But right here, right now, I need the power to go on forward!_

The burning suddenly lessened to a fiery warmth that spread through his body. His fingers tingled, suddenly alight with some kind of energy. The words came to his lips without a second thought, as if second nature. "Come, Pandora!"

Immediately, a strange figure emerged out of thin air. It was a woman with six elements all orbiting around her. She seemed achingly beautiful. Her head couldn't be seen, however. It was covered by a box. "I art thou, thou art I…. Thou has accepted me into thy soul as a facet of thyself. And as such, I will offer thee my power."

His mind spun far too fast to comprehend thoughts. He merely followed the inner voice inside his heart, telling him what to do. "Kouha!" he ordered. Immediately, the box came off, revealing a monstrous head of a woman, akin to a corpse. She screamed in a way that made his blood curdle, and shining light attacked a scientist. He vanished, a plume of dark smoke rising from the spot he stood.

Immediately, the other scientists turned to face Shizuo, their faces hidden as always. The well-groomed man looked at him, seeming merely annoyed or inconvenienced. "To think we were successful. Then again, I didn't expect success to come with such a complication. No matter. I'll just show you the true power of my men."

With those words, the scientists melted away, replaced by strange-looking monsters. Two fairies and three strange, orange creatures with what seemed like bowl cuts. They all began to attack. Desperately, Shizuo tried to keep up with the flow of combat, telling Pandora what to do. While their attacks were weak, their numbers were beginning to overwhelm. Every passing moment, he could feel a weakening in his body. Then again, it wasn't like he had the right to complain. Had that strange crystal not been put in his chest, he probably would've died at the first hit.

The final strike from the orange demon brought him to his knees. "Damn," he hissed, feeling his legs buckle from out underneath him. There were still three of them left. They surrounded him, all preparing to strike.

"Say your last words," one of the demons ordered gleefully in a shrill voice.

Shizuo fell silent, his heart pounding. If he didn't come up with something soon, he'd die. Or at the very least be restrained and experimented on like a lab rat. He wasn't sure which was worse. _I can't end here. I have to go on…!_ He fell silent, suddenly feeling something strange envelop his body. The air charged with a calming aura as time seemed to freeze. A vivid, blue butterfly flew through the air, small glittering light following it in a trail. It was the same color as the Plume, but for some reason he felt oddly relaxed at seeing it.

"This is truly the end of the road, it seems," a voice spoke. It wasn't Pandora. The voice was delicate-sounding. "If you don't do something now, your journey for the truth will end before it's even begun. Go forth, Trickster: Your story cannot end here. The world will not allow it."

With each word, a new strength seemed to fill his bones. Gritting his teeth, Shizuo forced himself to his feet, somehow managing to stand. Pandora felt different as well. Her energy fluctuated and charged, welling up from her body. Raising a hand and pointing it at the demons, he felt a scream rise up from his through. "Pandora!"

The elements vanished as the room grew dark. A strange, black mist came out of nowhere, enveloping the demons. They began to grow panicked yet lethargic. The mist turned into black whirlpools, twisting at their bodies. The two fairies vanished into black mist with a cry. The only one left was the orange monster. A sudden light appeared from Pandora's chest, enveloping the foe. With a scream of anguish, it was vaporized, more black mist rising in its wake.

Shizuo wasted no time. Shoving past the man roughly, he barreled down the hallways in search of the cell. The man's voice echoed behind him. "Stop that boy!"

He hardly remembered the way back in his panic, but somehow he found himself back in front of the cell a few short minutes later. The bars rattled as he shook them, grabbing the attention of Junzo and Katarina inside. "Come on," he spat at himself, trying to somehow get the door to open.

Katarina stepped forward. "Move back." The moment Shizuo did as he was told, a strange woman with a gold band around her head appeared and slashed forward with a curved dagger, slicing the bars apart. With a loud clang, they hit the floor and Katarina stepped over out of the cell. "Come on, we need to move. The guards are going to catch us at this rate."

Just as she said it, he could hear thundering footsteps down the hallway and around the corner. "Wait, what?!" Junzo demanded, looking completely panicked. His face was chalk-white.

"We don't have time," Katalina replied, grabbing his hand and jerking him forward. The three began to run down the hall in the direction away from the footsteps, Shizuo and Junzo mostly following Katarina's lead. For some reason, the girl seemed to know where she was going.

He didn't know what the hell was going on, but there was a time and a place to ask questions. In a strange institution with demons that wanted to kill all of them, it was a safe option to just run like a panicked animal. In the haze of his thoughts, he suddenly crashed against Katarina and Junzo. _Why'd we stop?_ Shizuo froze, looking at the sealed doors in front of them. It was clearly the exit, but steel blockades were in front of the doors. While not impossible to pass, it would take them time. More time than they had.

Speaking of the devil, several more guards appeared from the corridor. "We have the subjects cornered," one officer announced. All of them immediately morphed into the same monsters as before.

"Green hair, you go try to move the blockades," Katarina ordered, taking a threatening step towards the monsters. "This guy and I will buy you some time."

Shizuo winced, painfully aware of the exhaustion dragging at his body. The previous fight had taken a heavy toll on him. There was no way he'd be able to manifest Pandora for longer than a minute. Noticing his pain, Katarina offered him a small smile.

"Don't worry; I'll provide support."

He almost staggered as he called Pandora, but somehow managed to keep his balance. Even so, ragged breaths tore through his chest. With all the exercise, he had burst the stitches as well. Blood leaked down his exposed chest, feeling surprisingly cool against his sweaty skin.

Katarina pulled a _shakujô_ from her belt, bringing it up to the air. The rings chimed together with each movement. "Dia," she ordered.

The woman from earlier appeared again, reaching out her hands as if in blessing. Immediately, Shizuo let out a sigh of relief as light sprang up around his feet. The skin knit itself together without the stitches, even if the blood remained. His exhaustion was gone too, for the most part. Far from perfect, but it would do.

"Makouha," he ordered. Pandora's head emerged from the box once more as she shrieked. The demons were assaulted by wisps of dark and scarlet.

Katarina darted forward, using the staff as a weapon to bash the demons before leaping away. He had to admit he was impressed. Even in the height of his gang days, he would've never been able to fight like that. Then again, in the Nightmare it was easier to move and do things most people would find difficult. He could jump higher and run faster, although not too much better than in the waking world. Even so, it was a noticeable difference.

The demons attacked at once, batting mercilessly at the two. They retaliated immediately, slamming back with magic attacks. After a few minutes, the last of the demons were gone. It came at a cost, however. The two were thoroughly exhausted, and Katarina was too tired to use the same trick she had done earlier. Shizuo glanced back at Junzo by the doors. He'd moved one of the blockades perhaps a few inches at most.

As if it couldn't get any worse, another guard appeared. He was different from the others before him, though. There was some sort of aura coming from him that made the second year nervous. The guard faded away into a sort of owl man, looking at the two of them with sharp eyes. Immediately, it attacked, sending a blast of ice towards Shizuo. He felt the cold leech away at him, his knees buckling and hitting the ground.

"Hey! Wake up!" Katarina urged.

The bird man attacked again, sending her to the ground with a strangled cry of pain. They were both knocked out and down for the count. He laid against the tile floor, feeling his head spin. _All this and I guess everything's over._ The fair-skinned face of a girl flashed in his mind, her chin-length brown hair framing her face as she laughed. _I'm…sorry, Shiomi. I hope wherever I'm going, I don't see you there._

His vision spun, growing blurry. A few moments passed as he waited for the final blow. Nothing happened. Shizuo cracked open his eyes, wondering why he hadn't been at least touched by the demon. In front of his face, the bare feet of Junzo could be seen, standing against the creature. It was easy to see he was trembling, but whether from rage or fear, Shizuo didn't know.

"This is…the last straw," Junzo said finally. "I just wanna go home!"

* * *

Warning: graphic content incoming! Specifically, self-mutilation (without the intent to self-harm, in case if you're sensitive to that). The action is certainly picking up, and I must say this story is going to be a lot more grim than most of the previous Persona games. Already things are looking very bad for the protagonist. But I hope y'all enjoyed~ Reviews are what keep me going, so feel free to share your thoughts! They totally make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Junzo's heart pounded in his chest as he faced down the strange bird man. He was just so tired, so sick of being strapped down to tables and having needles shoved in him. He wanted to go home and wake up to toast in the morning before stressing about his grades. They had treated him akin to an animal, only good for whatever they deemed him to be. They fed him barely enough to eat, and already his ribs were sharp through his tank top. He hadn't showered or changed clothes in the week since he'd gotten there. Right here, right now, Junzo Masaki was pissed. And _someone_ had to pay.

Feeling a sudden pain in his arm sharp enough to make him double over, he gasped. There was a throbbing heat there, boiling his blood until he felt as if he'd simply explode. He could hardly manage a coherent thought, much less move. Every nerve burned, the pain frying his brain.

 _ **This is your chance. You can have everything if you just reach out and grasp it. Slay your foes and take what is yours. Feast on the blood spilled in this farcical place.**_

Breathing so fast he wasn't even sure he was getting in any oxygen at all, Junzo staggered forward, tears pouring from his eyes. All he had to do was kill that owl and he could satiate his hunger. Kill and dismember until the pain went away. Then once he was done, he'd feast on the bodies.

 _Feast on the bodies? Eat Shizuo and Katarina?_ Just the thought made him feel queasy. Digging his nails into his arm until blood welled up and soaked his fingertips, he forced himself to stop in his tracks. _Like hell I am. I'm a human; I don't eat my friends. I am no beast…!_

The scenery faded away, and he found himself in a dark room. Several feet away, a centaur of sorts stood facing him. The creature's hair was curly and stretched down far. Two long, curled horns sprouted from its head, made of gold. It looked back at Junzo evenly, completely expressionless. _**Very well,**_ the voice spoke. _**To quell this beastly nature of yours, offer a part of yourself to me. In return, you will be given a second chance to redeem yourself.**_

His left eye burned, and he instinctively reached a hand towards it. Junzo thought of his muddy-brown pupils and how dreary they were. It wasn't too bad a loss. He'd never liked them anyway.

Digging his fingers into the socket, he screamed as he wrapped them around and pulled. It was like ripping off a band-aid, but the pain was multiplied by a thousand. He had to do it quick and sharply, less the pain make him stop. After a searing agony, half his vision went black and a warm wetness covered his hand. Almost immediately, the eyeball vanished, and so did the pain. In its place, power surged through his body, bringing a cocky grin to his face. _**I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast offered a part of thyself to quell the beasthood within thee. And as such, I shall be that beast in thou's place.**_ Junzo laughed, suddenly finding himself back in the room with the demon. "All right! Now let's party. Pan!" A swell of power enveloped his body, and the centaur from before was above him. But this time he understood who the creature was. Throwing his hand forward, he grinned. "Garu!"

A small but strong whirlwind enveloped the bird man, and it staggered, having been previously weakened from its fight with Shizuo and Katarina. "Blow them away," he ordered, not particularly caring how Pan did it. Another whirlwind assaulted the demon, and it vanished into black mist with a cry of anguish.

Immediately, Pan vanished, and Junzo dropped to his knees in front of his two comrades. "Are you guys okay?"

With a tired grunt, Katarina pushed herself into a standing position. "We're fine. But we need to move the blockades, now."

Shizuo nodded his head in agreement, also standing. The three of them summoning the creatures from before, they managed to move the steel blocking the doors.

* * *

To be frank, Shizuo was shocked upon seeing the outside. A strange, purple mist surrounded them as far as the eye could see, which wasn't far considering that it blocked most of the view. Something about it looked familiar. Had he seen it in a dream or something?

"We need to move," Katarina ordered, pushing them onwards. Within a few moments, they were completely enveloped in the fog, nothing but purple in sight. Suppressing the anxiety beginning to well up in his chest, Shizuo let out a sigh and sat on the ground.

Junzo joined him, panting raggedly and wiping sweat from his brow. "What…the hell just happened?"

Katarina was silent for a few moments, sitting down on the ground with them. Her skirt was short, revealing what was underneath as she sat. Shizuo averted his gaze, trying to spare her dignity. Junzo didn't even bother to hide his stare. Realizing what he was looking at, Katarina slapped him. Right after, though, she shook her head, forgetting her anger. "We escaped from the Nightmare. You're safe now."

He understood that, but everything else along the way was a bit fuzzy. The butterfly, Pandora, the strange thing in his chest called a Plume…. Just what did it all mean? This was a dream, right? So why was the pain so vivid?

"Those things you summoned…they're brought about by the crystals put inside you by that man. Plumes of Dusk, those crystals are called."

He already knew the word. It met his lips without a second thought, even though he'd never heard the term before in his life. "Persona."

Katarina nodded. "Yes. The power of Persona. A manifestation of your psyche." She flashed a glance over at Junzo, and he blushed self-consciously under the scrutiny. "This is the first time I've seen others awaken, however. I never thought that there would be physical sacrifice involved."

He followed her gaze, looking at Junzo. An eyepatch covered the boy's left eye, having materialized when he had summoned his Persona. It was in camouflage. Junzo reached a hand up to the patch, running his fingers over it in wonder. "Hurt like a bitch, though. I thought I was gonna die." He looked over at Shizuo, frowning slightly. "I don't see either of you missing an eye though. Did you trade something else?"

Katarina shook her head. "I cannot speak for him, but I did not. Nor did I receive my Persona from a Plume."

"What even is a Plume?" Junzo shot back, running fingers through his hair from stress.

The girl sighed, looking up at the sky. The moon looked red and full, much bigger than he had ever seen it before. It almost felt like he could touch it. "We can discuss all these things in time. It's best we get out of here first. While we're out of that building, we're not safe as long as we're in the Nightmare. Shadows dwell about."

He didn't bother to ask her what she meant by that. Honestly, he just wanted to go home and wake up in his bed. Junzo, however, didn't seem to get the memo.

"How the hell are we gonna get home then?"

"We're in a space that allows it, so we merely need to speak the chant." She looked intensely at the both of them, and Shizuo felt himself tense up under the girl's gaze. "But before we do, we need a plan. How about tomorrow? I'll meet you two behind St. Katherine underneath the sakura tree and explain what's going on." She tipped her head up to gaze at the moon. "I art thou, thou art I…. I implore thee to allow us safe passage homebound."

Almost immediately, the air changed. The imposing malice of the fog drifted away, and he found himself with his eyes shutting from exhaustion. In mere moments, he was drifting into unconsciousness.

"Wake up!"

Feeling a splash of cold wetness, Shizuo jolted upwards into a sitting position, eyes wide open. Osana stood before him, a grumpy scowl on her face. She held an empty cup in her hand, denoting the water she had poured on him. "Honestly, kids these days," she grumbled, setting the cup on the nightstand. "You better learn to wake up earlier, or else I'm gonna kick you out. Once you're expelled, it's game over for you. And put a shirt on," she added.

He acted complacent towards her so she'd leave as quickly as possible. The moment she disappeared down the steps, Shizuo dashed towards the mirror on the other side of the bedroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked…fine. No cuts, bruises, etc. No proof that the events in the Nightmare ever happened. _Was it all just a vivid dream?_ He suddenly paused, looking down at his chest. Right on his sternum there was the scar that stretched downwards. It was only an inch or two, but he was sure it had appeared overnight. Touching a finger to it, he felt a sort of warm pulse, like a second heartbeat. He may have been safe from the Nightmare, but he wasn't in the clear yet. For all he knew, this so-called Plume could be poisoning him from the inside out.

Immediately, he was out the door, walking briskly towards the ferry. Anxiety burned in his chest, but Shizuo did his best to ignore it as he continued walking. Hopefully Katarina would be at the sakura tree after school to explain everything. Now that he thought about it, how was Junzo? No doubt there'd be a commotion; the second-year had been missing for a full week after all. In fact, he wasn't sure Junzo would even be in school. Most likely the police were going to question him about what happened. And what about his missing eye? How was he going to explain that away?

Clearly, Shizuo was right on the money. Even as early as the ferry, he could hear the chatter of the students. "Hey, they finally found that Masaki kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his parents found him in his bed this morning. I'm neighbors with them, so I heard them freaking out. The cops are involved, so I doubt he's gonna be here today."

After that, he stopped listening. He'd gotten all the information he needed. Now all he needed to do was make it through the day and look for Katarina. How did she know they were students at St. Katherine? They weren't wearing their uniforms in the Nightmare. _Perhaps she's a student there, and had seen us around._ He had only arrived yesterday, but he had not the slightest idea how long Katarina had been in the Nightmare. It was entirely possible she had arrived mere minutes before him. That didn't explain her knowledge, but he'd approach one question at a time. At this rate, he'd never make it through the day without having some sort of mental episode.

During homeroom, there was no mention of Junzo's reappearance or anything else out of the ordinary. Even so, it was obvious all the students and faculty were aware of it. The entire school was alight with whispers and murmurs, all talking about how he was the first one to come back whole. By Shizuo's guess, it was pretty obvious other students had already gone missing before Masaki.

It was during third period, however, that the day generally became interesting. Mrs. Yamasaki was writing on the chalkboard about English when the principal walked in. At his side was Junzo. He seemed okay, for better or for worse. The only notable thing about his appearance were the heavy bags underneath his eyes. Shizuo had those as well. At that point, he was positive that everything that had taken place was not a dream.

The classroom immediately exploded in whispers as Mrs. Yamasaki tried to quiet them down. The principal spoke with her quietly for a moment before leaving. Mrs. Yamasaki looked down at Junzo before pointing to his desk in front of Shizuo. "Welcome back, Masaki-kun. It's good to have you back."

The moment he saw Shizuo, Junzo lit up with a look of shock. Mrs. Yamasaki knit her brow in pity. "What's the matter, Masaki-kun? While you were gone, we got a new transfer student. I hope you two get along."

The two met gazes intensely at each other the entire way Junzo walked to his desk. During lunch, he turned to face Shizuo, his face deathly pale. "You…you remember what happened last night, right?" Shizuo nodded, the silver necklace bumping against the desk surface. Junzo ran a hand across his right arm over the area where Shizuo had seen that ugly purple bruise. That was probably where they had put the Plume. "Then you know where we gotta go next, right?"

Shizuo also nodded. Before they could discuss more, Mr. Hattori entered the room to teach world history. For some reason, after that the day seemed to speed by. Perhaps it was because he had someone by his side in the same predicament. Either way, it felt like only an hour or so until the final bell rung.

Weaving through their classmates, the two headed to the courtyard behind St. Katherine and the sakura tree. Thankfully, no other students were hanging around. The tree was a popular spot to confess, so it wasn't uncommon to see couples lingering around. The only person there was Katarina, wearing her usual outfit: a short skirt with black knee socks and a blouse as a top. The only thing missing was the holster belt and the _shakujô_ usually attached to it.

Her gaze sharpened as they came close, the icy blue pupils making his blood run cold. "So you remembered."

Reluctantly, the two nodded, unsure of what information she was going to reveal. Junzo, however, being the impatient one, had to immediately ask. "So, wait, what exactly happened back there?"

Katarina beckoned them to sit. Under the refreshing shade of the tree, Shizuo found himself not minding the summer air as much. The blonde ran her fingers along the trunk of the tree absentmindedly, absorbed in her own thoughts. Finally, she looked back at them. "That was the Nightmare. Basically, it's an alternate world that can only be accessed by sleeping. You two were pulled into it."

But what exactly _was_ the Nightmare? She hadn't quite explained it. What did the Plumes mean, and why were they used? And when that man had seen Shizuo's persona, he had remarked that the experiment was a success. Did the Plumes tie into personas somehow?

"In that specific area of the Nightmare, someone is experimenting on high school teenagers. By inserting Plumes of Dusk inside of them, they're hoping to endow their test subjects with artificial personas."

"So wait, my persona's fake?" Junzo echoed, looking disappointed.

Katarina shook her head. "No, I didn't explain that right. Your persona is real, it's just that your way of summoning it is not via traditional methods. A Plume gives even a normal person the ability to have a persona. However, it's very risky, and only those with even an inkling of potential are able to contain its powers." She immediately looked at Shizuo, gaze sharpened with a scrutinizing curiosity that made him feel like a sort of lab rat. "In your case, however, you already had the potential to summon a persona without the Plume. The insertion of the Plume was just the catalyst you needed to awaken. Hence why you didn't need to offer anything in return, like an eye."

"So basically I'm not cut out for this," Junzo sighed, looking down at the ground sullenly.

"Would you quit jumping to conclusions?!" Katarina snapped. As Junzo quieted down, she continued. "I don't imagine the experiments are going to stop anytime soon. However, you two are in this world now. You're free to live your lives in any way you wish."

One question that had been burning at the front of his mind for a while could no longer be held back. It spilled out quickly from his mouth. "Is this Plume thing going to kill us?"

By the sudden fall in her expression, Shizuo didn't need to hear her speak. He already knew the answer. "...I can't say. However, judging from past subjects, it seems likely that the Plume will shorten your life. There are drugs, however, that can combat this."

So basically he'd spend the rest of his life dependent on a drug. A lifeline as he struggled to stay above water. "How long do I have?"

"So long as you keep taking the drugs, about as long as anyone else," Katarina replied, unable to look either of them in the eye. "If you refuse to take them, well, you have a few years at most."

"Dammit!" Junzo spat, his face alight with rage. "My life can't just end like this, you know! I'm only 16! Why did this have to happen to us?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I do not have an answer to that. But either way, you two are on a timer. I suggest you figure out what you want to do with your lives, and fast."

So that was it. He was going to spend the rest of his time on this earth on a lifeline. Not to mention he hadn't the slightest idea how much the drugs cost. With his luck, they'd be some back alley manufactured pills he'd have to pay an arm and a leg for. Shizuo highly doubted pharmacists developed drugs to stave off personas and Plumes of Dusk.

But yet, there was something inside of him. Some sort of ambition that he'd never felt before. It had sprouted when he first summoned Pandora, and it had still yet to leave. The Nightmare…. Something about it wasn't right. He felt himself being drawn toward it, dragged towards the depths of the abyss. Right where the Plume was in his chest, he could feel it - a small tug. What else would he do with his life? He had no family. He'd mentally prepared himself for having to work hard to get back in society's good graces, but he knew he wouldn't be able to afford the costs of whatever the drug was. His life was essentially over. In the few years he had left, he might as well make some good use of them.

"This Nightmare," he started, "where does it go? Is it just that building?"

She shook her head. "No one knows the true extent of its depths. That building is only a fraction. But at the center…I have a feeling what you're looking for lies there. Some way to save your souls from the curse put upon you."

How would they reach the depths though? It wasn't a cave, or a tower, or anything of that nature. It was an alternate world, pure and simple. Just like the world Shizuo lived in, it was a sprawling land that had no beginning or end. It was a circle, essentially.

She shrugged. "Then again, it's almost impossible to tell where the center is. There's no linear path there. However, I do know that the Nightmare reacts to the state of your heart. The more confused and misled it is, the more backwards and labyrinthine the world becomes. Perhaps if you find out some truths about yourself, that might reveal the way."

They could always figure it out along the way. "There are other students falling prey to this world, right? Is there any way we can save them?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Junzo interrupted, his face leeching away all of its color. "You're saying you want to go _back_ in there?! Nu-uh, no way. I'm never going back."

Shizuo shrugged. "Suit yourself. I mean, you're going to die anyway in a few years unless you can handle the costs of the drug." It was a cruel thing to say, but there was no point in hiding it from Junzo. He already knew that, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"It's only made by one man who lives in Tatsumi Port Island. It's quite expensive, I'm afraid. About 12,000 yen per bottle, and each bottle only has around 15 pills. That's 24,000 yen per month you'd have to spend just to survive," Katarina added. "Not to mention if you miss a day, your persona could turn on you and try to kill you. The Plume itself already poisons your body, but the real threat is your persona. Because you obtained it through artificial means, it's not fully tamed."

Shizuo may not have had to worry about such a thing, but that problem was very real for Junzo. The green-haired boy fell silent, his face conflicted as he pondered his options. After a few tense moments, he sighed before looking at Katarina. "I guess I have no choice."

She nodded. "I will show you how to enter the Nightmare whenever you please this Sunday. Until then, keep yourselves safe." She withdrew two small prescription bottles from her pocket before handing them to the two boys. "Here. Shizuo, you can afford to skip days when you're feeling fine. Just make sure to have them ready nearby in case of emergency. Junzo, make sure you never go a day without them."

"Why do you have these?" Junzo asked as Katarina got to her feet.

She looked down at the two of them. "I had a feeling I'd need them. Just in case, I had some prepared."

"Wait." Junzo jumped up, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Just who are you? I've never seen you here before, and I've lived here my whole life. Not to mention this is one of the two high schools in the town, and you clearly don't go to Maraculis."

Her gaze grew cold as she brushed his hand off. "It's none of your business. I'm an ally, and that's all you need to know." She walked away quickly, leaving the two boys underneath the tree with their pill bottles.

Junzo turned to look at Shizuo, his eyes betraying anxiety. "You sure this is gonna be okay?"

He merely shrugged in reply. Seeing Mr. Toudo walk into the courtyard, the two quickly shoved the pill bottles into their bags before walking back. The last thing they needed was to be caught on campus with shady drugs that _probably_ weren't approved by the PMDA.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo blinked open his eyes, surprised once more to see the ceiling wasn't light blue as it usually was. _Don't tell me I'm in the Nightmare again,_ he groaned internally, going to sit up. It was only once he looked around that he found the breath sucked from him. It was…Shiomi's room. The same stuffed animals and everything, though the whole color scheme was off. It was a midnight blue instead of the usual pink and white. Not to mention it was larger than he remembered. A lot larger.

"Welcome to my Velvet Room."

He jerked his head towards the sound of the voice before freezing up. The man who sat at the desk didn't look entirely human, even though he had the general form. His nose was long and crooked, and his eyes bulging. Just who was he? And why was he in Shiomi's room?

 _How dare he? How could he just come in here and defile something of Shiomi's?_ Shizuo took a step forward, his fists clenching up in anger. He'd taken deliberate measures to control his temper since coming to Okinawa, but this strange beak-nosed man had crossed the line. _No one_ touched anything of Shiomi's. Not unless they were prepared to face Shizuo's wrath.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and Shizuo looked to his left to see a strange, white-haired woman. She wore fancy-looking gloves and was dressed in a midnight blue attire that matched the room. Looking into her glowing yellow eyes, he felt oddly…at ease. "Calm yourself, Guest. This is not the same room that belonged to your beloved sister." Even her voice was velvety smooth.

"I see you have finally decided to pay me a visit, Trickster," the beak-nosed man added. Despite his somewhat menacing appearance, his voice was rather high-pitched and eccentric. Shizuo almost had to hold back a laugh.

The woman sat him down on the bed. "My master and I are pleased to finally have another guest. It's been three years or so since the last one."

"Ah, yes, him," the strange man remarked, partly to himself. He looked at Shizuo. "I am Igor. I am merely here to assist in your rehabilitation."

Rehabilitation? Did he mean Shizuo's forced transfer to Okinawa? Shaking his head, the high schooler looked away. "I don't need anymore help. I already got enough on my plate." He thought back to the Nightmare and the agreement he had made under the sakura tree.

Igor chuckled slightly. "It seems you're a tad overwhelmed by everything you need to accomplish. Allow me to lend a hand."

The woman from before laid a paper on his lap on top of a thick book. There was only a single sentence written in cursive, along with a place to sign his name. "I will be the bearer of consequences of my own actions," was all that was written on the paper. After a moment, Shizuo reluctantly signed his name and the contract immediately vanished in a plume of blue flame.

"Very well. I shall go into detail the next time we meet regarding your abilities. Just know that only you have the power to stave off the ruin threatening to swallow your world whole." Igor offered some sort of unnerving smile.

The high schooler suddenly felt very tired. Closing his eyes, Shizuo fell asleep in moments on the bed that he could've sworn belonged to his sister.

The sunlight was harsh, nearly blinding him. Sitting up, Shizuo rubbed at his eyes, thinking back to the strange room in his dream. It had the same quality as the Nightmare: something fantastical and nearly unbelievable, but with the kind of aura that assured you it must've been real. _Velvet Room…?_ It seemed that his life just got more and more complicated by the day.

Frustration was beginning to catch up to him, not to mention fear. _Dammit!_ He hit his fist against the bed, tears starting to well in his eyes. So much for acting tough. There was only so much he could take, and that limit had been passed long ago. For the past two years, his life had been nothing but a struggle. If only Shimoni hadn't…. He shook his head, trying to push the thought away. He didn't know if Shiomi had left of her own free will. Besides, everything he had done was on Shizuo's shoulders, not his sister's. _He_ was the one who had gotten involved in gang life. _He_ was the one who sold drugs and got into fights. Shiomi was no psychic. Even if she had left on her own merits, she couldn't have possibly known what would happen to Shizuo.

With another long day of school ahead, his mind was filled with completely unrelated thoughts. The pills were safely inside his bag. The bottle was labeled as Doxepin, which he was almost positive was not the contents. However, it was a medication that he could probably get away with having, if it somehow was discovered on his person. Usually it was the nurse's job to hold the medications, but plenty of students didn't even bother.

A small part of him wondered what the pills would reveal if he took them to the science lab and did some chemistry. But he also knew that notion was foolish; those pills were too valuable to experiment with. Besides, he'd never been the real nerdy, science type. Unless he asked an upperclassman, Shizuo doubted he'd be able to figure out anything. And involving an upperclassman would certainly be trouble. The last thing he needed was to attract the administration's attention.

He suddenly paused, feeling someone walk into him from behind.

"Ah!"

He turned around to see a black-haired girl with an abnormally pretty face. She was fairly short, maybe 5'2? Even so, she was what most would've described as the "ideal Japanese beauty." The girl was slim and unassuming, yet turned heads anyway. A sort of mix between cute and elegant. A small crying mole sat underneath her right eye.

"I-I'm sorry," she said quickly, bowing her head. "I should've been looking where I was going."

He shook his head. "No biggie."

Her face immediately became red at his casual demeanor, and she quickly bid him goodbye before scurrying away. Wasn't her name Kurosawa? Oh, Himeko Kurosawa. All the boys in the class made sure to speak to her using every formality in the book. It was like she was some empress from the shogun era. Though she rarely gave much more in return besides a short reply. It wasn't that she was snobby; he didn't get that vibe from her. Instead, it was more like she was shy. Whenever people stared, she tended to fidget and look miserable.

He shrugged, returning back to his desk. It wasn't like it mattered. Once Sunday came, things were going to get even more heated.

His phone suddenly vibrated. He checked it to see a message from Junzo pop up.

 _Woah, I saw that! You got to talk to Kurosawa-san!_

 _How are the pills?_ he replied, completely ignoring Junzo's previous message. _Any strange side effects?_

 _No, nothing. I feel fine. Can't say it isn't unnerving though. What if the teachers find the bottle in my bag?_

Shizuo had to agree. It really was unnerving knowing that at any moment, they could begin to have an attack. Junzo could be strangled by his persona, and Shizuo's body could start to reject the Plume. While the medicine could keep it at bay, he really would prefer not to cause a huge scene during class. Okinawa was supposed to be his turning point. He was no longer Shizuo, the Yakuza boy. He was Shizuo Yuzuru, a second-year at St. Katherine High.

 _You'll be fine. Katarina disguised it as anxiety medication,_ he typed back. _While you're technically not supposed to have prescription medications on you, it won't be a big deal._

 _Not for you! My parents would know what kind of medications I'm prescribed. If the school contacts them, I'm toast!_

Before he could think of a way to console the boy, Mr. Yoisaka called his name. "Yuzuru." The teacher gestured to the board. "You know what this symbol is, correct?"

How could he not? Any junior high student would know the pi symbol. "It's the symbol for pi," he answered.

Yoisaka nodded his head. "Pi is typically shortened to 3.14. However, the American government once tried to legally redefine the value of pi as a different number. Do you know what it was?"

Shizuo paused, completely baffled. How could someone legally change a number to have a different meaning? Pi would always be 3.14 and onward, whether someone mandated it be considered that or not. Maybe they tried to just simplify the number even further…? "3.1," he said finally, trying to sound confident.

Yoisaka shook his head. "Wrong. The correct answer is 3.2. In 1897, Indiana state legislators tried to pass a bill that legally redefined pi as 3.2. Of course, you can probably take a wild guess that it didn't pass."

Low grumbling and whispers traveled through the classroom. "I told you he was just a thug," one proper-looking girl whispered to her classmate. "Your family would _never_ approve of someone like him. Give it up."

"What an easy question. I totally knew that," another bespectacled student bragged in a quiet voice to the people around him. They didn't reply, and instead looked away in distaste at their classmate's attitude.

Shizuo looked down at his desk, trying not to feel irritated. He'd just study harder next time. Besides, exams were all that mattered, and they were a while away. Not to mention he had answered Ms. Misao's question correctly last period when she had asked him to name a sport that used to be in the Olympics, but was no longer practiced (his answer was tug-of-war). He would just have to play a normal high school life until Sunday.

The moment the final bell rang, Junzo turned back to face him. "We should go get some ramen, man." Upon seeing a confused look cross Shizuo's face, he backtracked. "I mean, we've been through some stuff, you know? Besides, people have been kinda avoiding me since I came back."

Junzo seemed like a nice enough person. Besides, shouldn't Shizuo be trying to make friends? Normal high schoolers had people to talk to. He'd lost touch with all his school friends after dropping out and getting involved with back alley business. Maybe it would be nice to have someone like that in his life again. He nodded his head, and Junzo led the way.

It was when they reached the shoe lockers that something was amiss. Kurosawa was cowering against her locker as an older student glared at her. He seemed to be a third-year, judging by his broad shoulders and uniform. "Quit feeding me the same bullshit," he snarled. "'I don't remember,' this. 'I don't remember,' that. You know _exactly_ what you did."

"Hey, hey," Junzo said, trying to step into the conflict. He lifted his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I don't know what you're so angry about, but quit yelling. You're making a scene."

"You stay out of this," the third-year shout back, now focusing his rage on Junzo.

A tall, raven-haired boy approached the group, various moles dotting his face and body. He seemed to also be a third-year. "Now, now, Ichinose-kun. Is there a problem?"

Ichinose tsked in annoyance before storming off. The black-haired third year smiled at Kurosawa. "Are you okay, Kurosawa-san?"

"Y-Yes, Nobusaki-senpai," the girl replied, unable to meet his gaze.

"It's fine. How many times do I have to keep telling you? Call me Haruki," he said with a smile. "Anyway, I have student council issues I need to deal with. Have a nice day."

Shizuo and Junzo watched as Nobusaki left. _He speaks like an old man,_ the brown-haired second-year thought to himself. Meanwhile, Junzo was trying to speak with the girl. "Er, Kurosawa-san, what was that all about?"

Her face lit up as she couldn't bring herself to look either of them in the eye. "Oh, it's nothing," she mumbled. "I just…used to be friends with his sister and all."

Junzo snapped his fingers, as if having come to a sudden realization. "You mean Kurumi Ichinose? The first-year?"

"Yes, well, second-year by now…." Kurosawa shook her head, seemingly on the brink of tears. "Anyway, I must get home. Goodbye." She walked quickly out the front entrance before either of them could say anything.

Junzo shook his head. "What was that all about?"

Shizuo merely shrugged in reply, and the two continued onwards to the mall. To his surprise, it was surprisingly large considering the small size of the town. "This is pretty impressive," he admitted.

"You bet your ass it is!" Junzo replied, much too enthusiastic for the other boy's taste. He dashed over to a conspicuous looking storefront. "This is the pawn shop. Rumor has it the owner sells real weapons, but no one is really sure." He waved to some other storefronts. "There's the food court over there. It's actually pretty good for studying, if you don't mind the noise.

"Over there's the bookstore. They just let you sit around and read the books without making you buy anything, so that's useful. If you like to read, that is."

Most wouldn't have taken Shizuo for the reading type, but truth be told, he actually really enjoyed books. They were always filled with interesting facts or stories. _Then again, it's not like my life is completely different from a fantasy novel,_ he thought grimly. As Junzo led him over to the ramen shop at the food court, though, he tried to forget his worries for the time being.

* * *

Relatively short chapter this time, but that's because the plot's picking up right after this. I have to say I'm excited for where this is going. Also short notes because I'm writing this at a time when I have to go to the bathroom, so I'm in a rush.


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo sighed, trying to wipe some more sweat off his brow. The entire classroom did the same. Even the Okinawan students couldn't cope with the heat. The school's air conditioning system had malfunctioned, and the paltry ceiling fan in the classroom did almost nothing to relieve the issue.

His phone suddenly vibrated, and he took it out of his pocket. It was Junzo.

 _Dude, it's so hot in here. At least it's Friday. After the final bell, we only have one more day until we're free!_

 _For about a day,_ Shizuo replied before looking out the window in disinterest.

 _But man, can you believe that girl over there?! She's still wearing her scarf in this heat!_

It was pretty hard not to notice, actually. On the opposite corner of the room, a brown-haired girl sat, the same azure scarf wrapped around her neck. It must've been sweltering, yet she didn't take it off. He had noticed her the first day too, though hadn't had any interactions with her. He couldn't even recall her name. She was definitely someone to stand out in a crowd though. She wasn't Asian, instead looking like she just moved from England or some other European country. Not to mention her eyes were a vivid shade of blue-green that reminded him of Katarina's.

 _Get back to your work, man,_ Shizuo texted before putting his head down on the desk. Almost immediately after he send the message, Mr. Todou appeared in the entrance, his face also gleaming with sweat. "All right, get your stuff," he panted, walking towards his desk where the geography teacher had been writing something on the blackboard. "School's canceled for the day."

An eruption of chattering broke out as students stood up from their desks, grabbing their things so they could leave. Junzo was ecstatic, practically hopping from one foot to another as he smiled at Shizuo. "Sweet! Now let's head somewhere where we can find some air conditioning!"

Exiting the room, they suddenly grew quiet as a male student shouted, "Woah, really?! How'd you get that?!"

A growing crowd was forming around the student. Trying not to attract too much attention, the two boys gathered around as well. In the student's hands, he held out his phone to show the boy who had shouted. "Shush," the phone-holding student scolded, lowering his voice. "I don't want the teachers to find this."

On the phone was a nude photo of a high-school age girl. Thankfully anything below her hips was obscured by her hand, but it still made both of them pause. The girl in the photo looked awfully familiar….

"That's Kurosawa-san's, right? Oh man, she's even hotter than I thought!"

While the other male students started talking with excitement, Junzo shoved his way through and smacked the phone out of the guy's hand. "How'd you get that?" he growled.

The student glared back at him, bending down to pick up his phone. "It was sent to some of the third-years. A friend of mine then sent it to me."

"Well delete it," Junzo snapped.

The male student shook his head, scowling back at his aggressor. "Hell no, man. You can't tell me what to do."

Before either of them could say anymore, the boy walked away, the crowd following closely behind to continue looking at the picture. "Shit," Junzo hissed, turning back to Shizuo. "What the hell is going on with Kurosawa-san?"

"Why'd you get so upset? Do you have a thing for her?"

He shook his head. "Nah, man. I'm just pissed. If someone did something like that to me, I'd straight up just drop out of school. When you send pictures like that, it's because you trust someone. I just feel bad for her, you know?"

"Well she can't be that far," Shizuo replied, beginning to walk down the halls. "I saw her during class today, though she stepped out after lunch and didn't come back. She's probably somewhere in the building."

First they checked the library, then the classroom, then the student council room, all the janitors' closets, and even the grounds around the school. She was nowhere to be found.

"I guess we're just going to have to go home, man," Junzo sighed, kicking the floor glumly.

Shizuo put his hand on Junzo's shoulder. "Not yet. There's still one more place we haven't looked." Junzo followed his gaze to the door across the hall with a bright pink symbol on the front. The boy's face lit up with a scarlet flush.

"Are you serious?! We can't just go in the girls' bathroom!"

He shushed Junzo, leaning his ear against the bathroom door. Faintly, the sounds of sobbing could be made out. "Is she in there?" Junzo asked, his voice quieter than normal.

Shizuo nodded. "She's crying."

Suddenly forgetting his hesitation, Junzo pushed past Shizuo and stormed into the bathroom. After a moment's pause, the Tokyo punk followed. Himeko was sitting on the counter where the sinks were, crying into her palms. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up with a bleary gaze.

Junzo came right up to her. "Kurosawa-san. Are you all right?"

She looked back at the both of them, seeming faintly baffled. "Eh? Isn't this…the girls' bathroom…?" She sniffled again, trying to hide her face. "You shouldn't be here."

"But it's not right, you know?" Junzo protested, though his words weren't reaching her. Shizuo put a hand on his friend's shoulder, signaling for him to quiet down.

"We were worried about you," Shizuo said finally, looking directly at the girl. She immediately looked up, getting flustered before looking away once more.

"He's right, you know," Junzo sighed, trying to calm down a bit. The two of them looked at Himeko for a few moments as she tried to dry her tears.

Finally, she slipped off the sink counter and looked down at the ugly green-and-white tile floor. "Sorry for making you worry. Forgive me for looking so unseemly. It's not very ladylike, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Junzo shook his head in almost humorous disbelief. "Everyone cries. Even you, Kurosawa-san."

She shook her head, a silky curtain of black hair swishing with each movement. "No, it's very unbecoming. My parents would be very disappointed to see me looking so ugly." She suddenly dashed out the door, still trying to wipe away her tears as she continued to cry.

The two boys stood in the bathroom for a moment, looking at the door silently. They didn't spend too long hanging out there, though, as it would be bad news if they were caught. Walking down the hallway, Shizuo couldn't stop pondering her words. Finally, he tapped Junzo on the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it, bro?"

He shook his head. "What was Kurosawa-san going on about? Her parents getting angry if she looked ugly…?"

Junzo sighed. "Ah, that. I suppose you wouldn't know, considering you've only been here a week." The two sat down against some lockers as Junzo prepared his story. "You know that magazine, _Flush_?"

He nodded. "The idol magazine, right?"

"Mm. Well, Kurosawa-san's actually an idol that's been gaining popularity lately. She's been marketed as the more traditional type, though, so she's kinda niche." The green-haired boy sighed. "Anyway, she has a small but dedicated fanbase. But last year, her closest friend committed suicide. Kurumi Ichinose. Apparently it had something to do with intense stalking and harassment, but I don't know the details. Since then, Kurosawa-san's mostly kept to herself. That's also why Kazue Ichinose, the third-year from earlier, keeps bothering her. He's upset that Kurumi died, so he's trying to find someone to blame. I guess Kurosawa was the best target.

"I only know all this stuff cuz it's a small town. It's mostly common knowledge. I don't know anything about the nude pictures."

Shizuo was silent, reflecting on Junzo's story. _An introverted and lonely idol, huh?_ In a small town like Tsukuyami, someone like Himeko was big news. No matter where she went, people knew who she was. They would talk. If she lived in Tokyo, she could've probably found some reprieve. Then again, it wasn't his business. He had enough to worry about.

Junzo got to his feet with a groan. "Man, I'm hot and exhausted. I'd better head back home before a teacher catches us still in the building and yells at us. See ya."

Shizuo watched the boy retreat before turning the other way to head back home. Osana didn't know school had been let out early, so she probably wouldn't be calling him to yell at him for being home late.

In fact, she didn't. Hearing the sound of the door open, Osana got to her feet from the couch where she had been watching the news. "Ah, Raiko-chan, are you -" She stopped, glaring at Shizuo. "Why are you home so early?"

"School let out early because the AC's broken," he replied, walking past her to go get a drink from the kitchen. Osana went back to her couch, having been more irritated that he hadn't been "Raiko-chan" than the fact that he was home early.

Joining her in the living room, Shizuo put a coaster on the coffee table before also looking at the news. Paramedics were arriving at the scene underneath a bridge nearby. Other law enforcement officials were fishing through the river, as if looking for something.

Ohana sighed. "What a shame, isn't it? They found another body. A high school student, same as always. They haven't released the name yet, though."

Shizuo fell silent, staring into space. The Nightmare must've claimed someone in the town. What did the law enforcement officials think when they found the Plumes in the victims' bodies?

She shook her head. "Honestly. Well, since you have the rest of the day free, I will be gracious and allow you to go wherever you want. Just make sure to be back here before 11 pm." She started muttering to herself, looking down at the table. "I should really start cleaning the dust in here…."

 _What should I do?_ He knew Junzo was probably free, since they hadn't gotten any homework assigned that day. Then again, Osana could clearly use some help with cleaning. Not to mention he could just go to sleep early.

After hearing her muttering, though, he could no longer turn a blind eye. "Here, he offered, walking towards her. "I'll help you clean the place up."

She looked at him sternly. "Hmph. Trying to butter me up, hm?" Despite the glare, he could see the beginnings of a smile curling at her wrinkly face. "Oh, whatever. I could use someone tall to reach the spots I can't dust myself."

Taking a duster, he got on his toes, reaching towards the small wooden mantlepiece. Large clouds of dust plumed out, making his eyes water as he coughed. It must've been _ages_ since Osana had done anything up there. Looking at a small frame, he had to scrape away the thick layer of dust before even looking at the picture. It was a young girl around his age, with an innocent smile and a pretty face. Her hair was short and straight, with a small mole near her lip.

Osana appeared out of nowhere, snatching the picture out of his hand. "Did anyone ever tell you not to touch things that aren't your own?" The old woman sighed, placing the frame on the coffee table instead of back on the shelf. For a few minutes, they continued to clean in silence. Finally, Osana sighed in defeat. "It's a picture of my granddaughter, Maki."

Why would she be so averse to discussing her granddaughter? Shizuo nodded his head awkwardly, not knowing how to reply. With a grunt, Osana said no more, and they continued to clean.

After what seemed like ages, every speck of dust had been wiped from the room. Shizuo had even sprayed the tabletops and other surfaces with cleaning fluid before wiping it away with paper towels. It did come at a price, however. His nose itched and his eyes watered.

"Do you want a tissue or something?" Osana grumbled, sitting back down on the couch.

Shizuo shook his head. It felt strange being in a house with tissues and napkins. His home in Tokyo only had toilet paper and paper towels. They'd also preferred to save money on silverware, using plastic utensils snatched from mall food courts instead. It wasn't like he had grown up poor; his parents just really liked to save money. And it wasn't like he or his sister minded. Plasticware didn't get hot when put in a bowl of soup, after all.

It was weird, however. Osana's house felt like a whole other universe. It was like he came to some alien planet instead of a house. Everything was spick and span, right where it was supposed to be. Some might call it meticulous, even. Not to mention the whole Western vibe was strange compared to his cramped Tokyo apartment.

"I suppose you did an okay job," Osana admitted, looking at the TV with faint contentedness in her eyes. "Tell you what; I'll help you learn how to bargain later once I find the time. It'll be a useful skill for a high schooler such as yourself. Now get to bed; it's getting late."

He still had the entire evening left, but he also knew that everyone was busy. Going up to his room, he played a mobile gacha game on his phone before falling asleep.

* * *

The story will be picking up soon after this, I'm excited to say. Also, woo! First social link! Osana is the Death arcana, and a bit of a reference to Megami Ibunroku Persona. Some social links will be included in the main story, and others I'll have their own chapters so you can skip them if you'd like. As for the character Shizuo ends up with, well, if this gains more traction I'd like to make a poll. I'm personally a big fan of Hanamaru and Katarina, but then again, delving into an LGBT relationship could be fun as well. Hope y'all enjoyed~


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Shizuo entered the school, something felt wrong. The students were chatting amongst each other, laughing and gossiping. Some of the girls seemed worried, but not overly so. _Whatever. It's probably just something stupid._

That didn't stop him from noticing quickly, however, that Himeko wasn't at her desk. The rest of the class seemed to be staring and whispering as well. "Hey, Kurosawa-san isn't here," Junzo whispered, leaning back to look at Shizuo. "What's up with that?"

 _She probably just took a sick day to cope with her mental health._ Yet something about that didn't feel right. Either way, he tried to get through class until lunch. While they ate inside homeroom, he made sure to ask to use the bathroom, and walked down the hallways. If he was right, club leaders often congregated around the student council room during lunch. Just as he turned the corner, they started to disperse.

"Wait up." He caught Fumi's arm, and she turned to face him. The moment they made eye contact, she fixed him with a stubborn pout.

"What is it? I have to get back to class, you know."

"What's the deal with Kurosawa-san?" he asked.

"Huh? How do you expect me to know? It hasn't even been a day yet!"

He shook his head. "You know. I know you do."

With a sigh, she twisted her arm out of his grasp and looked away. "Maybe you're right, but it's not like I just give information for free. I told you all those sweet details about the investigation, yet you just blew me off." She looked at him with a piercing gaze. "I _know_ you've done things in Tokyo. I can tell just by looking at you. I've talked to former yakuza members before, and you have the same look in your eye." Sighing, she fished a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him. It was a haphazardly scribbled down phone number. "How about we make a deal? I'll tell you whatever you want to know as long as you give me little tidbits of your life in Tokyo. And you can't hold out on me, or I'll cut you off."

He wanted to say no. He really did. But something about Kurosawa missing absolutely didn't sit right with him. Besides, if it were something minor, Fumi would've just told him straight up instead of playing hard to get. Reaching a hand out, they shook. "I'll call you when I need info, and in return I'll tell you stuff, okay?"

She nodded with a smug smile. "All right. As for Kurosawa, well, rumor has it she went missing from her bed last night. Though some people are just speculating she ran off because of the photos. Even I don't know the truth of which one it is." Turning away, she began to walk down the halls. "She might just end up being the next disappearance victim, you know."

 _Shit._ It was worse than he had thought. The moment he entered the classroom, the history teacher scolded him, but he paid no mind. Sitting down at his desk, he took his phone out of his pocket. _Kurosawa-san's in the Nightmare_ , he texted Junzo.

 _For real?! What are we gonna do?_

 _I'll tell Katarina on Sunday_ , he replied. It was a nuisance being unable to contact her. He'd have to remedy that as soon as possible. As strange as the girl was, it seemed unlikely she wouldn't have a phone.

However, it wasn't needed. The moment they left the building after the final bell, Katarina was standing by the entrance, waiting for them as she leaned against the wall. "Who's that?" students whispered as they walked by.

"She's hot," another male student whispered to his buddies.

Paying them no mind, she approached Shizuo and Junzo. "Just here to remind you two not to have any plans on Sunday."

"We have a problem," Shizuo said grimly. Junzo nodded. Knowing that it was a matter best discussed in private, they headed to the sakura tree in the courtyard. Any couples that had been lingering there cleared out after seeing Shizuo's slouched walk, hands shoved into his pockets.

"What's the issue?" Katarina asked, leaning against the trunk.

"A girl in our class is inside the Nightmare," Shizuo replied.

"Are you sure?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, no. But I heard she suddenly vanished from her bed, like the rest who were taken into the Nightmare. It seems pretty reasonable that she was taken."

The girl shook her head as well. "We don't know that. She may have just run away."

"Kurosawa-san wouldn't do that!" Junzo interrupted, dragging the two's attention towards him. The boy sputtered, beginning to get flustered under the sudden spotlight. "I mean, she's pampered, you know? And she's not dumb. She knows that she wouldn't last five minutes on the streets. Even a relatively safe place like Tsukuyami has creeps, and a weakling like her is a prime target. She knows that." He shook his head, throwing his head back in a frustrated groan. "I just _know_ she's there, you know? It's just…this feeling I got."

Katarina fell silent, looking at the grass. "I don't know much about the Nightmare, but I do know that people feeling a slew of negative emotions are often pulled inside more than others. This Kurosawa girl - was she visibly upset recently?"

The two nodded. "Something real bad happened to her yesterday," Junzo sighed. "If I were in her shoes, I would've moved outta town. It sure ain't pretty, that's for sure."

Getting to her feet, Katarina looked down at them. "Then we depart tomorrow to find Kurosawa."

"How are we going to do that though?" Shizuo grumbled. "You said it yourself; the Nightmare has no clear path. For all we know, we could pop out on the other side and never find her."

The blonde gave a small yet confident smile. "I have my methods. Don't worry."

As she began walking away, Shizuo stood up and caught her shoulder. "Wait. We need a phone number."

"Pardon?"

"A phone number," he insisted. "It'll be a pain if we can't contact you when we need to. You do have a phone, don't you?"

A baffled expression crossed her face. After a moment, she began to dig around in her bag before taking a smartphone out. "Oh, yes, sorry. I forgot I had one."

 _How do you forget you have a phone?_ He forgot about it almost immediately after inputting her number, though.

"We should make a group chat," Junzo suggested.

With nods of agreement from the other two, the group chat was set up. Junzo stared at the screen again. "What should we call ourselves?"

"Huh?" Katarina asked, her eyebrows furling together tightly.

"Like, you know, we should have a team name." Junzo scowled for a moment, thinking intensely. "What about the Nightmare Extracurricular Ensemble Team?"

"So NEET?" Shizuo asked dryly.

Junzo's face went red. "Uh, yeah, I didn't think about the acronym. What about the Nightmare Extracurricular Reconnaissance Squad?"

NERS. It wasn't the most eloquent of acronyms, and he had to say it didn't jive right. Katarina seemed to agree.

"I don't particularly like it."

"Well then what do you think, Leader?" Junzo asked, turning to Shizuo.

He raised an eyebrow. "Leader?"

"I mean, you're the leader type, you know?" Junzo stuttered, blushing sheepishly. "C'mon, just be our leader, man. We need _someone_ to do it."

 _Why not Katarina?_ Too tired to fight it, he reluctantly nodded.

"All right!" Junzo shouted. "So what do _you_ think the name should be?"

He thought for a moment. "What about Nightmare External Academic Reconnaissance?"

"Hmmm. NEAR," Katarina murmured before smiling. "I like it."

"So it's decided then!" Junzo exclaimed, setting the name of the chat. "We're the Nightmare External Academic Reconnaissance!"

Shaking her head, Katarina began to walk away. "I suggest you two get some weapons before we depart. You can't just rely on your personas."

The two watched her leave, chewing on her words. Finally, Junzo turned to Shizuo with a defeated look on his face. "Man, how are we gonna get our hands on stuff like that?"

"Didn't you mention something about the pawn shop selling real weapons?" Shizuo replied.

Shrugging, the two began walking towards the mall. "I mean, I don't know if it's true or not, but it's worth a try," Junzo said. Even so, the defeated look in his eyes didn't give Shizuo any comfort. The sunlight scorched his back, and he could feel the blisters welling up underneath his uniform. He'd always had a bit of a minor sun allergy, but it wasn't too bad unless the sunlight was really extreme. Okinawa, however, seemed desperate to drive him away.

Shizuo couldn't help but scoff inside his head. From the moment he'd arrived, it seemed like the entire world wanted nothing more than for him to leave. _Maybe I should beg the court to let me transfer._ He shook his head. He couldn't just leave Himeko inside the Nightmare. Not to mention Shizuo no longer had a future if he didn't go along with Katarina's plans. Those pills were the only things keeping him alive, and he'd never be able to pay for them himself. And there was no way the country's free health care would cover an unapproved drug for a problem they didn't even know existed.

 _Shit._ He tried to calm himself down and push away the anger. Thankfully, Junzo distracted him just in time.

"Here, we should head in. I have about 50k yen on me, so hopefully that'll be enough for something."

The pawn shop was pleasantly air conditioned, reducing the pain from the blisters. An older man sat at the counter, reading a newspaper. He looked up at the two of them with an innocent smile. "Welcome. It's rare I get a pair of customers in your age demographic."

After a moment of self-conscious hesitation, Junzo leaned against the counter, unable to look the man in the eye. "We…we need some weapons. Like real weapons."

Immediately, the older man sobered up. Looking at the two of them coldly, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't sell those kinds of things here. And even if I did, let me tell you it's not a good idea to go asking around for things like that. It's dangerous. You just might attract the ire of someone you don't want to mess with."

His words were oddly ominous. Trading places with Junzo, Shizuo looked down at the man. "I need them for Hiroyuki."

If the man's gaze could get any colder, it would've turned Shizuo to ice. "Hiroyuki? Why does he need 'em?"

Shizuo shrugged. "He didn't tell me. He just gave me some money and told me to talk to the owner of the pawn shop here." He tried his best to look intimidating, which honestly was pretty good. "I'll buy 'em, so show me the goods."

After a moment, the man walked into the back room, grumbling to himself. When he came out, he was holding various boxes and items wrapped in cloth. Upon opening a box, Shizuo saw a large, savage-looking dagger.

Junzo couldn't help but gasp in shock and awe. The older man glared at him before looking back at Shizuo. "What's the pipsqueak doing with you?"

Again, Shizuo sighed. "Dunno. I'm supposed to escort him somewhere, but I made a pit stop along the way. Two birds with one stone, you know?"

The older man just shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask. My days involved with that stuff are over. I don't want to get sucked back in."

Shizuo smiled. "A wise choice." Unwrapping one of the weapons, he found a katana. It was fairly large, making up for his unusually tall stature. "I'll take this," he said, laying it down on the counter.

"And, um, I'll take these," Junzo added, grabbing a box with a set of throwing daggers inside. The weapons were all dusty and aged, but they seemed untouched, for the most part.

The old man rang up the cash register. "That'll be 250,000 yen."

"What?!" Junzo exclaimed, pulling his wallet out. "We only have 50 thousand!"

The old man snorted and began to take the weapons back. "Well too bad."

"Hiroyuki's not gonna be too happy hearing this," Shizuo said.

The old man froze, looking back at Shizuo with a gaze that could only be described as wary and fearful. "He isn't?"

Shizuo leaned against the countertop, picking at his nails and pretending to be more interested in that than the man. "He won't be happy at all. In fact, he might just send some of his friends over to go see if they can buy it in my place. Of course, he'll probably expect an even bigger discount."

After a moment's hesitation, the old man reluctantly put the weapons back on the counter. "50,000 yen," he muttered in defeat.

They paid and quickly walked out, stuffing the weapons in their bags. "Dude, that was totally amazing!" Junzo exclaimed. "What was all that about?"

Shizuo shook his head, shame flooding through him. _I shouldn't have name-dropped someone from my yakuza past._ But he had to. One day he'd make amends to the pawn store owner, but for now he had to save Himeko.

"Hey, uh, you mind if I spend the night at your place? It'll be quicker that way and easier to meet with Katarina, since my student ID doesn't work as a ferry pass on Sunday. I kinda just spent all my money, so…."

Shizuo nodded silently and Junzo smiled. "Awesome!"

They opened the door. Osana looked up at them from the couch she was on, same as always. "Who's this?"

"A friend," Shizuo answered simply, putting his bag by the table.

"I'm Junzo Masaki. Nice to meet you."

Osana looked at him again. "Ah, the boy who went missing and was found. I'm Osana. Nanachi Osana. I suspect you're staying the night?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Feel free. Just don't make a mess."

He had to give it to her. Sometimes Osana could be more carefree than his parents ever were.

"Whoah, this is your room?" Junzo asked.

Shizuo nodded, sitting on his bed. Junzo sat on the floor with his legs crossed and looked up at the slanted roof ceiling. "This is pretty cool, dude. I like my room and all, but this ain't bad."

Basically it was a nice way of saying his room was much better than Shizuo's. Pulling out a manga volume from the small shelf in the nightstand, he began to flip through pages and read. Junzo chattered about all sorts of mundane things, but Shizuo didn't bother to return the conversation. He was generally a quiet person and preferred not to speak unless necessary. Gradually, the skylight became orange, then violet, then dull blue as only the moon could give it any meaning. By then, the two had changed into their pyjamas, and both were reading manga separately. With a sigh, Shizuo set the book aside, having read the last page. He'd made it through four or five volumes since they had come to his room. Seeing Shizuo's sigh as a signal, Junzo also set down the book.

"I hope Kurosawa-san's all right."

Shizuo nodded, looking up at the ceiling. Junzo took that as a sign to continue. "I mean, she's not very tough, is she? Then again, you'd be surprised. In junior high she once was dealing with this one girl that picked on her: Emio. One day she couldn't take it anymore and finally started standing up for herself. She stood up in the middle of the room while everyone walk talking during lunch and began shouting at Emio." He chuckled softly. "She has spirit, but she's just afraid to let it out."

"You seem to be very familiar with each other," Shizuo remarked, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Uh, I guess," Junzo replied with a shrug. "It's just in this town everybody knows everybody. Maybe in Tokyo knowing that much about someone is considered something special, but here it's not. It's also why secrets are always kept hidden. You can't say anything without your mom's friend's mailman hearing about it the next day." Folding his arms behind his head, he looked out through the skylight while laying on the carpeted floor. "Maybe that's why there are so many negative people getting pulled in. It's cuz we can't rely on anyone to talk to."

"I see," Shizuo said simply.

The room grew quiet. Finally, Junzo looked over at Shizuo, shame lingering in his brown gaze. "That's why I gotta be honest with you, man. I'm…afraid. I'm really afraid." He shook his head, looking down at the floor. "I still dream about the Nightmare all the time, even though I'm not actually in it. Just the thought of having to go back there makes my heart start racing." He chuckled bitterly. "I'm a such a wimp."

Shizuo shook his head, finally looking down at Junzo. "No, you're not. Horrible things were done to you there, Junzo. It's only natural you're afraid."

"Then why aren't you and Katarina afraid?" he shot back, beginning to cry a little. He wiped at the tears, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. "Tell me, huh? You two just walk through life unfazed by everything. I'm so pathetic in comparison."

Shizuo shook his head once more, sitting on the edge of the bed to look down at his friend. "That's not true. I'm scared, too. I'm scared that I'm up against a wall with nowhere to run besides into the Nightmare. I don't want to die. Not this soon. The Nightmare itself doesn't scare me because I've lived a fair chunk of my life in situations where I'm surrounded by threatening, unknown factors, Junzo. As for Katarina, it's pretty easy to tell something about her is just different. We don't know what she's been through." He cleared his throat. "The point is, Junzo, I'm just as afraid as you are. Just not of the same thing."

A small smile curled at the edges of the boy's lips. He sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "Yeah, you're right. I've been trying not to think about it, but then I just get all this anger pent up inside me. Until the Nightmare, I wasn't the type to get angry. But since I got back, it's like I've just had this insatiable rage inside me directed at the whole world." His voice cracked. "It's hurts, man. It really hurts. I'm always angry, or scared, but it's like I'm not even in a situation where I should be feeling those things. I'll just be in class or something, you know?"

Shizuo couldn't pretend to understand. He'd never felt something like that before, and there was no point in lying to Junzo. The room grew thick with silence as Junzo curled up into a ball. "I'll stop bothering you. We need to sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

Even as Junzo fell asleep, Shizuo was awake. He was awake for a long time.

* * *

Finally delving into some action, huh. Currently I'm in the midst of writing Himeko's dungeon, and let's just say it's pretty lengthy. It'll probably take up several chapters. I'm also going to cut down a lot of the skirmishes between minor shadows, only showing the ones where Shizuo obtains a new persona. I've had a bit of writer's block with this recently, as I quickly burn out writing action scenes and dynamic settings. I know what I want to write for the most part, it's just difficult bringing myself to describe what happens in detail, as I always get tempted to skim. However, I just need to suffer through it, as people will probably want to read the action-based parts as well as the social and story aspects. By the way, I'm also collaborating with another fanfiction author, MatsuriSuri! She's currently writing a fanfiction about Persona 5 if Akira was a girl, called _Persona 5 Memoirs of a Gentlewoman Thief_. I've been working on it longer than this actually, I just forgot to mention it earlier. I would link it but this website hates links with a passion. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~


	8. Chapter 8

When Shizuo woke, there was a text on his phone. It was in the group chat from Katarina. _Meet me in the abandoned parking lot behind Cho's. I'll be waiting._

"So you read it, huh?"

Shizuo looked over in faint surprise, having not noticed Junzo. The boy offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I just don't get that much sleep anymore, so I'm usually awake before everyone else." He didn't say anymore, but Shizuo could tell it was because of his dreams. He probably had vivid flashbacks and night terrors.

"Look, if you don't want to go, I won't make you," Shizuo offered.

Junzo brightened. "Really?" He suddenly paused, his face becoming somber. "No…. I can't do that. These people need our help, and I can't just chicken out. Besides," he forced a smile, "I always wanted to be a hero."

With that discussion out of the way, the two were quick to get dressed and leave, any helpful supplies carried in their bags. Unfortunately, it wasn't much besides the weapons. Just a small box of bandaids and a bottle of chloroform. In all honesty, he didn't have the slightest idea what he could do with it, but perhaps Katarina knew something.

Turning into the parking lot, they could see her leaning against the brick wall of some apartment building. As they approached, she fixed them with a steady, intense gaze. "Are you two prepared?"

"Uh, yeah," Junzo replied, clumsily grabbing the box of throwing knives before showing her. She smiled slightly before chuckling.

"And where do you plan on keeping those knives?"

"Uh…." With dismay, the two looked down and realized their clothes were ill-equipped for any sort of combat. Shizuo lacked a strap for the sheath, and Junzo didn't have a belt to hold the throwing knives.

With a sigh, Katarina dug around in her bag before pulling out two belts. They looked like something a gunslinger would wear, holsters included. "Here, put these on." As they did so, she grabbed two firearms out of the bag as well. "The handgun goes to Junzo, and the speargun goes to Shizuo."

"Are you sure we'll be okay?" Junzo asked, darting his gaze around nervously for anyone in sight. The entire area was deserted. "We're definitely not supposed to have these."

Katarina shrugged. "You'll be fine. Besides, guns are important in combat. Would you feel safer going in without one?"

"...No," Junzo admitted, slumping his shoulders.

Once their equipment was put on, Katarina took a step towards them before offering her hands out. "Take them. We need to form a circle."

"This isn't _kagome kagome_ ," Junzo grumbled, but reluctantly grabbed Shizuo's hand. The three stood in a circle holding each other's hands. Slowly, Katarina closed her eyes and began to chant.

"I am thou, thou art I…. I beseech thee to guide us to Himeko Kurosawa."

Purple mist started to rise up from the ground. As it enveloped everything in sight, Shizuo exhaled softly. It soon faded away, leaving them in a crowded-looking building. People gathered everywhere, chattering and talking about whatever mundane topic came to mind. Every single person was dressed to the nines.

"What the? Where are we?" Junzo asked, looking around in bemusement. His eyepatch had reappeared.

"We're in Kurosawa's Nightmare," Katarina replied, taking a few steps forward. "We didn't show up at the lab, so it's safe to assume she managed to escape. Everyone who is taken by the Nightmare appears in the lab, as someone manipulated it that way. I'm not sure how, though.

"This is the worst place she could possibly be, in her mind. It's the last place on earth she'd want to be. The Nightmare twists itself to form whatever the person's worst environment is. To Kurosawa, this crowded building is the worst place she could possibly be."

Just like the scientists, the people milling about the hall were also faceless. Not all of them wore hats. The ones that didn't just had flat features instead of a face, and no eyes. Shizuo had to suppress a shiver.

A faceless man stood up on a small stage by the door and the room quieted down. "Welcome to the Miss Sakura Blossom Beauty Pageant," he began, sweeping his hands out in a grand gesture. "Today we're showing the main contestant, Kurosawa-chan!"

Himeko stepped out, lifting her hands in the air and cooing at the adoring audience. She was wearing a skimpy top and skirt, that revealed almost all of her legs. Unlike the girl Shizuo had come to be acquainted with, the Himeko on the stage seemed to be enjoying every moment of attention.

"What the? Come on, let's go," Junzo urged, moving forward.

Katarina rested a hand on his shoulder. "Wait." She squinted, looking at Himeko. "That's not the real one. The girl up there is just another part of the Nightmare. Don't waste your time on her."

The man began to speak as they tried to make their way through the crowd. "Kurosawa-chan wants a guest in the audience to come up and talk to her. Are there any volunteers?"

A million hands immediately shot up, but Shizuo's blood ran cold as he heard the fake Himeko's voice carry over the air. "You, the boy with the spiky hair and cross necklace. Come up here."

With dread in his throat, he walked slowly towards her. _Is this what walking a green mile is like?_ Once he was on the stage, Fake Himeko was all over him, pressing her cheek against his chest. "You're so warm! I like you." She looked up at him with a wink. "Do you want me to do something for you? I just _love_ to please my fans~"

Biting his cheek, Shizuo looked at the girl and the man both on the stage. "Where's the real Himeko?" he asked.

Fake Himeko's face soured. "Excuse me?"

"How rude!" the man exclaimed, shoving himself between Shizuo and the phoney. "Are you really a fan of Kurosawa-chan's?"

"I said where's the real Himeko," he replied evenly, gripping the handle of the katana at his hip.

The man's face soured and he stepped forward. "Now, now, you mustn't interrupt such a good show. You'll upset Kurosawa-chan. Security!"

Two security guards ran in the room before melting into monsters. Both were green-looking horses made of kelp. Stepping forward, Shizuo offered a sickening grin. "Pandora." The persona appeared above him, looking like some kind of ghostly messiah as it stood above everyone. "Eiga," he ordered. Wisps of red and black enveloped the horse and it staggered backward for a moment.

"I'm right with you, Buddy!" Junzo cried, running forward. He ripped off the eyepatch. "Pan! Garu!" The satyr appeared in the air, raising its front hooves up as gusts of wind whipped around one of the horses. It staggered before falling to the floor.

"Keep going!" Katarina shouted. "If you target their weaknesses, they'll fall and open up a hole in their defenses, resulting in you being able to attack again!"

"Garu!" Junzo ordered. The other horse toppled to the ground.

Katarina rushed forward, and Shizuo and Junzo followed her lead. She pulled out a pistol, aiming it at the shadows. The other two did the same. "You can ask shadows for money or items," she explained, looking at Shizuo. "You're our leader, so the decision's up to you."

He stood silent, unsure of what to say. The kelp horse suddenly spoke up, neighing at him. "Man, you kids these days! I can't believe you'd disrespect your elders like this!"

 _It talked?!_ Trying to remain calm, he found himself actually replying, as if having a conversation with the monster. "And I'll do it again too if you don't shut your mouth."

The horse grunted, but didn't seem displeased with his threat. "I suppose the youth is finally taking some action. I'm real tired though, can't you let bygones be bygones and let me go?"

He shook his head. "'Fraid not. If you so much as think about trying to get up, I'll put a bullet through your skull."

The horse shook its head. "Man, you kids really are hardcore. I almost like it." It suddenly startled. "Oh yeah! I remember now! I wasn't always a shadow; I used to be in the sea of souls. My name is Kelpie," it said, beginning to glow. The creature turned into a ball of light before vanishing into his chest, right where the Plume was. "I'll be a part of you for the time being, pal."

His two comrades stared at him, Junzo looking confused as Katarina smiled. "Dude, what was that?!" he asked, eyes beginning to glow with excitement. "Can I do that too?"

Katarina shook her head. "No, only he can, I'm afraid. He's a Wild Card, one with the power to house multiple personas. He can only manifest one at a time, though."

Before they could continue to talk, they were forced to turn their attention back to the pandemonium behind them. The patrons were running everywhere, shouting in fear as they tried to leave all at the same time. Fake Himeko and the man with her both glared at the three murderously. "We'd better use this as an opportunity and run," Katarina suggested, dashing towards a small door on the other side of the room that had gone mostly unnoticed by the patrons.

It seemed like a dressing room of sorts. A fairly short girl with light brown hair and a round face looked at the three in surprise. "What are you doing here? Fans aren't supposed to be here." She was dressed in a rather stylish outfit, much like Himeko's. Some sort of idol getup that showed a lot of skin.

"Ichinose-san?" Junzo echoed, his face blank with shock.

She cocked her head to the side, clearly bemused by the boy's strange behavior. "Yes, that's me. Have we met before?"

He shook his head, stepping forward. "You're supposed to be dead! How are you…?"

Shizuo watched the scene calmly, fitting pieces of the puzzle together. Junzo had mentioned her before. She was Kurosawa's friend.

Kurumi's face grew blank as she stared off into the distance. For a few silent moments, nothing moved. Then she looked back at them with the dull, lifeless eyes of a puppet. "You're right. I _am_ supposed to be dead. I'm dead because Himeko-chan killed me." She suddenly shook her head before throwing her hands out and smiling, the emptiness in her eyes gone. "Now I run this beauty pageant! I get to put Himeko-chan on display for everyone to see."

"We just need to find the real Himeko," Shizuo interrupted. "Tell us where she is."

Kurumi shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The _real_ Himeko is beyond saving anyway. So why don't you go enjoy yourselves? Make sure to take a lot of pictures."

Junzo glared at her, stepping forward. "Like hell we will! Either tell us where she is or get outta the way!"

Kurumi's face darkened as she looked at the three. "I guess you three can't be convinced, hmm?" Her voice grew darker as her form rippled. "It looks like I'll have to use other methods!" She morphed into some sort of yellow fairy. "Zio!"

A bolt of lightning struck Junzo, and he fell back, his head spinning. The fairy attacked once more, directing a bolt of lightning at Shizuo. He quickly sidestepped, feeling the charge mere centimeters from his foot.

"Like I said earlier, targeting weaknesses lets you open up a hole in the enemy's defense and attack again," Katarina explained. "However, this also goes for the shadows as well." She held out an arm in front of Shizuo, motioning for him to stop. "Wait. We don't need to rely on our personas for this one." She lifted her left arm up, a crossbow pointed at the fairy. She fired it and the fairy went down with a shriek of pain.

The two dashed forward, running right up to the downed enemy. "Don't even _think_ I would talk to you!" she spat defiantly.

"That wasn't the plan," Katarina replied. She turned to Shizuo. "Let's do an All Out Attack. We don't have to worry about leaving ourselves open, as there are no enemies that can attack us."

The two leaped backwards before charging, striking the target dozens of times before finally backing up to rest. The fairy got up, barely managing to fly with how injured she was. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed, trying to send another blast of lightning their way. Katarina shrugged it off, looking at Shizuo.

"You know what to do."

He lifted the speargun from where it had been bound against his belt before aiming and firing. The fairy melted into a pool of wispy shadows, screaming bloody murder.

"Aw man," Junzo sighed, standing up. "I didn't get to do anything."

Katarina shrugged, walking forward towards the door on the other side of the dressing room. "We all have weaknesses, Junzo. I'm weak against psi elements, and Shizuo is vulnerable to light, which is especially dangerous since it's often an insta-kill."

"Seriously?" Junzo shot a mildly concerned glance toward his friend. "Dude, we should probably do something about that. If you go down here…."

Katarina shook her head. "We should be fine. Light skills are rare with enemies as weak as this. Now let's continue on our search to find Kurosawa."

The dressing room door opened to another large room, lit with various tables. On each table was a fancy gift bag, every single one autographed by Fake Himeko. Thankfully, the room was deserted. "Sweet!" Junzo exclaimed, running forward. "Free stuff!" As he grabbed a bag and began to pull out the contents, he stopped and frowned. "Huh? What kind of gift is this?"

Shizuo approached, looking over Junzo's shoulder. A bottle of gin was inside the bag. He reached his hand inside, feeling something hard and gripping it before pulling back. It was a bottle of prescription pills.

"Secobarbital?" Katarina said slowly, reading the label. "What's that?"

Junzo scratched his head. "I feel like I heard the name somewhere before…. Maybe in one of my dad's documentaries?" He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! It was in this documentary I watched a few months ago about the death penalty in America. This was aside the point, but it mentioned that some states will administer drugs to kill terminally ill people that request it. Sort of like putting down a dog." He narrowed his gaze in confused suspicion. "It was called secobarbital. But why would that be here?"

Katarina and Shizuo shook their heads, having not the slightest idea. Deciding to discard the contents of the gift back, they headed to the next room away from the previous space.

* * *

Again, there will be themes of suicide in this story. If those are triggering to you, then it may be in your best interests to stop reading. As for this story, I've had a bit of a writer's block. Writing very dynamic settings like Himeko's Nightmare gets exhausting over time. Especially because of how long it is. Each Nightmare dungeon is composed of six sins, the characters themselves being the seventh. Himeko is the sin of sloth, therefore the team has to surpass six trials of wrath, lust, pride, envy, gluttony, and greed. You just saw the wrath here. But yes, these dungeons can get very fucked up, so exercise caution in reading. Right now I'm at the end of Himeko's Nightmare, but it's just very exhausting continuously writing action. As such, some of these sins are more puzzle than fight. But once again, thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it. Hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
